An interruption at the Queen Mansion
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is an AU version of events taking place in the story What If? Making the Call. I did write this with LycoX permission. A brief summary Amanda Waller shows up to collect the Yamashiro's and it ends in blood.


**Hey guys. This is an AU for chapter 40 of What If? Making the Call published by LycoX. With his permission he let me write up this story as a what if General Shrieve did not show up in enough time.**

 **Enjoy. Like usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

* * *

It's an early morning at the Queen Mansion, just outside of Starling City.

Oliver is sitting on the couch relaxing as he watches some news report on the TV. He runs a hand through his long blonde hair that reaches the back of his neck in aggravation.

The only thing he's been doing ever since getting out of the ward is sitting around doing nothing since having surgery done on his left shoulder. The same one as from a miss understanding Yao Fei shot an arrow through. Personally Oliver hates being unable to get back out there on the streets.

Glancing over he sees Maseo smiling as the man watches Thea and Tatsu walk in through the entrance that leads out to the massive back yard. Having the Yamashiro's over recently has been a pleasant experience.

His mother's angry voice pulls him out of his deep thoughts "What are you doing here?"

Turning to look Oliver immediately gets to his feet and steps in front of the couch with slightly pushing his mother back. Amanda Waller is standing in the entrance flanked by three armed men.

"We will leave peacefully if we get the Yamashiro's" Amanda said.

Glaring "Like hell. You so wanted me to become a lethal weapon under your control? I'm telling you now that's what you're going to get if you don't leave" Oliver growled.

"Where is Raisa the maid?" Moira asked, concerned because if she answered the door they didn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry to inform you that she will no longer be of service. A slip on the rug caused her to have a nasty neck injury" Amanda replied coldly.

Everyone in the room besides the agents and the woman who said that have shock on their faces.

Oliver recovers with slipping into survival mode as one of the men goes to restrain him. Twisting the man's arm until hearing a loud crack Oliver moves to quickly disarm his next attacker of his weapon which he uses to shoot him in his chest before firing a round through the last man's knee cap.

He raises up the handgun directly to her head "You killed more than one friend of mine" Oliver said coldly.

"I won't beg" Amanda said.

"I know" Oliver replied shooting Waller directly in her head.

Thea is standing there shocked at seeing he bother take out presumably three very well trained men and killing a person in cold blood. This is not the bother she remembers.

Moira kind of recovers from her shock of seeing what just happened. It confirmed her worst fears though of whatever Amanda Waller did in Hong Kong pushed her son past his breaking point to turn him into a weapon. Now does she honestly care that woman is gone? No. Especially after Raisa blood is on Waller hands. If it was up to Moira she would have contacted Merlyn's enforcer to help.

Hearing movement Oliver turns pointing his weapon at General Shrieve who walks through the door smoking his usual cigar.

Noticing the dead body on the floor "What the hell happened here son?" Shrieve asked.

Making sure it's on safety before dropping the weapon "I won't resist if this gets me thrown into the brig" Oliver replied.

"You probably did me a huge favor anyway and considering Ms. Waller's more out of control methods I doubt anyone will miss her. I'll still need a briefing though" Shrieve replied.

"Alright" Oliver said.

* * *

Its 7 months later in the basement of the Foundry as Oliver dressed in work out cloths is sparring with a similarly dressed Thea. Ducking a strike he makes a quick motion to disarm Thea and has his sister landing flat on her back.

"It's called variable acceleration" Oliver said smirking.

"That's nice" Thea replied sarcastically getting to her feet.

Walking off the training matts to the table where the munitions' trunk is Oliver picks up a notebook flipping through the pages to find another person he can go after.

His mind drifts to the past. After the blood bath at his house with Waller they buried Raisa which Moira surprisingly enough did not get another maid after that. Something Oliver and Thea didn't mind agreeing with although the adjustment process took a while. Raisa meant too much all of them to simply try to find a replacement for.

Also a few days after everything kind of settled down Thea came to him wanting him to begin training her due to wanting be able to defend herself since in Thea's words _"Now living in a world with nut cases at my door step."_

Oliver agreed if she quit doing drugs with hanging out in the wrong crowd. One week later she came back agreeing to the deal. Of course that was put on hold do getting involved in a situation with an Amazonian woman and a farm boy from Kansas who is a boy scout in his opinion.

A good thing that came out of that situation is his shoulder getting healed a lot faster than it would have been by normal human means. So he very quickly got back out onto the streets as a vigilante whose began getting more news worthy. Tommy even told him that overhearing a conversation Laurel was having with Detective Lance who will be going after The Green Arrow.

Thea began receiving training from him and the Amazons with even being able to visit their island. She probably will be ready to go out into the field probably within this year or the start of the next.

So many things have changed from tiny event of Raisa's death. Like ripples in a pound. Does he wish that the woman who was like a grandmother didn't die unnecessarily? Every day.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver finds at the bottom of the page one Greg Osborne who is a high ranking member of A.R.G.U.S. Ever since the death of Waller he's been going after almost anyone high up that is connected to A.R.G.U.S. and taking them down with General Shrieve's unofficial help.

Oliver is not going to be letting an organization that corrupt be running around.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that brief one shot.**

 **Originally there was going to be a much bigger shoot out at the Queen Mansion with Maseo getting killed as well but my mind had different ideas and came up with this instead.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
